The Night Before Christmas
by Paramore202
Summary: When Master Splinter comes across a book while scavenging in the sewer tunnels, he decides to take it home and read it to his four young turtle sons on Christmas Eve. Turtle tots one-shot 2012 series


**When Master Splinter comes across a book while scavenging in the sewer tunnels, he decides to take it home and read it to his four young turtle sons on Christmas Eve. Turtle tots one-shot 2012 series**

Snow gently fell from the sky over the lively and festive New York City, it was Christmas

Eve and the people where all merry and bright on this wonderful holiday. Some people

were getting their last minute shopping done for their loved ones while others roamed

the streets enjoying all of the Christmas cheer. But everyone was completely oblivious

to the family of mutants that where underground preparing their own Christmas

celebration.

Master Splinter was in sewer tunnels, scavenging for items that could improve the lair,

and also some for Christmas goodies that his four children might enjoy. He was

rummaging through junk when he came across a small, faded red book with the words

_The Night Before Christmas_ written on the front. The book was dirty and some

of it was torn but the damage wasn't too bad. Splinter sighed as he thought about the

time when he was human and he had a beautiful wife named Tang Shen and a

daughter called Miwa. His wife read the book on Miwa's first Christmas. The child fell

asleep in her father's arms before her mother even finished he book. Oh how he

missed his family but he knew that deep down they would always be in his heart and

his sons hearts as well.

Master Splinter decided to carry on the tradition by reading _The Night Before Christmas _

to his sons. The young rat quickly made his way back to the sewer home and was met

by his children all running to greet their father with a hug.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" they all chorused at once,

"Look what we made for you Daddy" Michelangalo spoke as he took his father's hand

and directed him towards the kitchen. The group entered the kitchen and splinter was

touched by what he found. there where four britghtly colored paintings his sons have

created resting on the kitchen table. the table was a mess, but he knew his

sons worked hard on their art and he could feel the love that they felt for him."Merry

Christmas Daddy", Donatello said as he hugged his father."My sons, thank you for your

wonderful Christmas present, I shall hang them up on refrigerator" Master Splinter said

as he took the artwork and hung them up on the refrigerator and kissed his sons on the

head. "Now let us prepare for dinner, please go wash your hands." Splinter chuckled as

his sons ran out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. He looked at the pictures

on the refrigerator and smiled. Even though he lost his family years ago, he wouldn't

trade his boys for anything.

Later on that night, everyone was gathered at the kitchen table with their plates of food

ready to be eaten, but Master Splinter stopped them before they could begin.

"Before we begin eating we shall start by saying what we are thankful for, Leonardo will

start." Master splinter announced to them.

"I'm thankful for having a Daddy and three brothers" Leonardo said.

"I'm thankful for Spike" Raphael" said.

"I'm thankful that I'm able to learn new things' Donatello said brightly.

"and I'm thankful for all of the awesome cartoons" Michelangelo cheered.

Master Splinter smiled as he looked at his four sons. "Very good my children"

"what are you thankful for Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked as he the other turtles

looked at heir father with curiosity shinning in their eyes. Master Splinter rubbed his

beard in thought. "Hmm, I am thankful for having you four in my lives and that we are all

happy and heathy." They all smiled brightly and begain to eat their dinner.

Master Spinter sent the boys to the living room to watch TV until bedtime while he

cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, once finished he came to investagate what his

children where doing, and smiled warmly at the sight. Leonardo was sitting in front of

the TV watching Space Heros, with Michelangelo right behind him, laying on his

stomach giggling madly. at his Small wind up toy robot, Donatello was on the couch,

reading a science book, and Rapheal was on the other end on the couch, feeding his

pet turtle Spike. the young Master cleared his throat too get his sons attaintion."Time

for bed my sons" the turtles sighed. "Can't we stay up a little longer." Michelangalo

begged, trying to use his best puppy dog eyes, but his father was firm.

"You must go to sleep my sons, Santa Claus will not arrive if there are four children

who are up." Splinter said gently. Their eyes widened as they stood up and raced off

into the room they shared. Master Spinter laughed as he retrived the book he found

earlier and followed his sons to there room. the four turtle tots were all snuggled up in

there beds waiting for there father to come and tuck them in.

"I have a story to read to you four." Splinter said gently. He saw there eyes brighten in

exitment."What's the story called, Sensie?" Donatello asked exitedly, he abusalutly

loved books. He would spend all day, every day with his head stuck in a book and he

espacially loved being read to._"The Nigh Before Christmas."_ Master Spinter annouced

as he opened the book and began to read. The four turtles grew quite and still.

_"Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house"_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, _

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. _

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds, _

_While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads;_

_And Mama in her kerchief and I in my cap,_

_Had just seattled down for a long winter's nap, _

_When out of the lawn there rose such a clatter, _

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window i flew like a flash, _

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, _

_Gave a luster of midday to objects below;_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver so lively and quick, _

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. _

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name,_

_"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall!_

_Now, Dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When the meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, _

_So up to the housetop the coursers they flew, _

_With a sleigh full of toys, and St, Nicholas too;_

_And then in a twinkling, i heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. _

_As i drew in my head and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _

_He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot, _

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. _

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back as he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_His cheecks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, _

_And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow!_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight on his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. _

_He had a broad face and a little round belly_

_That shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump-a right jolly old elf, _

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself._

_A wink of his eye and twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. _

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all stockings then turned with jerk, _

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. _

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_Aand away they all flew like the down of a thistle. _

_But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,_

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."_

As he finished, Master Spinter looked up from the book to find his sons fast asleep, He

smiled gently at them and got up from his seat. "Merry Christmas my sons" he

whispered and leanded down to kiss his sons on their heads. Master Splinter walked

out of the room, leaving his sons to their dreams.

**THE END **

**Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the story, this is my first one. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. **


End file.
